I Miss You
by DimitriEraqus
Summary: Chapter 1 Xehanort is gone for his training, and Eraqus is constantly missing him every second he is not there. While Xehanort is away, Eraqus decided to start trying to do things on his own to keep his mind off his lover. I do not own the characters except for my own, Kuria.


I Miss You

Young Xehanort X Young Eraqus fan fiction by DimitriEraqus

I only own the character Kuria, I do not own the other characters for they are owned by Square Enix.

 _Chapter 1_

For a week now, Eraqus sits on a hill with a giant tree that looked like a scene from a book. The hill overlooked everything, from where the sun sets ever so beautifully in the distance, to the nearby lake that he trains his magic.

But usually, he is accompanied by his best friend, Xehanort.

Xehanort was travelling for a long time before he met Eraqus and his Master. The two kind hearted people accepted Xehanort though and allowed him to train with them. Nobody knew about the deeper connection the two boys had...Eraqus was in love with Xehanort, although Xehanort would not admit it. He just assumed Xehanort doesn't know how to admit it.

 _One week before_

"Xehanort? Where are you going?" Eraqus asked as he slowly opened his tired eyes and moved his long black hair from his face. Nothing but a blanket was covering his lower body as he tried to sit up and showed his bare chest, with small scratch marks all over his body. He looked over at Xehanort, who was fully dressed and was opening the door to go out. Eraqus stopped him in his tracks, but he didn't turn to face him.

"Eraqus...I-I got a task to do, for training. I am sorry it is last minute. I will come back soon." His voice sounded like a lie. Eraqus held the blanket around his waist and stood up and walked towards him.

"...how long will you be gone, again?" he asked, as he gently placed his hand on his back, almost like he was soothing him. He can tell by touch that Xehanort was tense, he felt his muscles tighten up. But he was unsure if it was Xehanort being nervous, or maybe from the pain of Eraqus when he dug his nails into his back. The moonlight shone through the window, and the moon rays shone upon the two boys. Xehanort turned around and grabbed Eraqus's chin and pulled him towards his lips. Eraqus did not want to let go of him. He embraced the kiss and let Xehanort dominate the kiss as he explored his mouth. Without thinking, Eraqus wrapped his arms around Xehanort's neck, dropping the blanket to the floor, and he felt Xehanort's hands touch his hips and gently massaged his hips. When they finally broke from their kiss for air, Eraqus looked right into his golden eyes, and let up a small smile.

"...please be safe." He whispered. Xehanort only nodded, but Eraqus can see a faint smile in his eyes.

 _One week later_

Eraqus curled up into a ball, bringing his knees up to his chin and he held his shoulders, and he tighten his grip. He closed his eyes, and clenched tighter, whispering to himself, "Xehanort..." He imagined he was there, kissing his lips so rough and let his hands explore Eraqus's body. It has only been a week, but he wanted more of Xehanort everyday since he left. He loved him so much, it was driving him crazy. He slowly opened his eyes and he lighten up on his grip, but he saw that his nails made small holes in his jacket. He sighed and let his hands drop to the side.

"Xehanort...do you love me...?" he whispered to himself. Not once did Xehanort said he loved him. Maybe sex was his way of saying he loved him, but he was still a mystery, even to Eraqus. But he knows the two have a special connection. Just being with Xehanort always made him happy, and he knows deep down, the same was for Xehanort...at least, so he thinks. He was taking off more often, saying it was for "training". Sometimes he would be gone for days, a week at most. Still, he would wait for him to come back. He always does. He continued to sit there, and saw the sun finally disappear behind the hills. Before he got up to head back to his room, he saw from a distance a familiar figure at the pond. One of his friends was there, sitting by the water and he can see her practicing her magic. He doesn't always like walking home alone, so he decided to go join her and see what she was up to. Something to keep his mind off Xehanort for a bit.

"Eraqus? Hey, what's up?" Kuria turned to see Eraqus as she finished using a magic spell and she could sense him coming from a distance. He always had that dashing smile that made him more like a gentleman and not a teenager. Good thing he can't really see her blush a little. But she covers it with her own smile.

"Not much. I saw you from up on the hill. You're out pretty late to be training." He answered. He walked to her side and he can see her hands are slightly shaking.

"What's wrong?" he asked, and pointed at her hands. She quickly looked down, and then back up with a smile.

"Oh! I figured out something cool just a while ago, and I came to test it here. Check it out!" Eraqus took a step back, and Kuria calmed herself down. After slowly moving her hands gracefully, he watched the water come from the water and surround her hands. At first, it looked like she was casting some kind of water spell, but the formation of the water was different. The water started to freeze and snowflakes were appearing from the little droplets. And with a shine of blue light, the water transformed into a giant ice shield.

"Wow! You can use something else besides a keyblade?" Eraqus exclaimed, as he watched the shield shine. She held the shield with her left hand and summoned her own keyblade with her right hand. She smiled and twirled in a circle.

"Isn't this cool? I can't wait to tell the Master!" the ice shield was beautiful, and she danced with it like a ballerina of sort. Eraqus chuckled to himself a little and he clapped.

"Congratulations, Kuria. I'm sure the Master would be happy. Let's head back together and tell him." She nodded and smiled,

"Ok!" she happily replied. She flicked her wrist and both the shield and keyblade disappeared. The only problem though was the shield didn't disappear like magic. It turned into water and it splashed onto the ground and almost half her left side of her body.

"Oh man! It's f-freezing!" she quickly wrapped herself with her arms and tried to warm up her arms. Eraqus continued to laugh and he grabbed his stomach to stop the pain.

"I guess you haven't really mastered it yet!"

"Shut up!" she tried not to laugh but she couldn't help it. Eraqus was always finding ways to make her smile. Just his charm alone makes her feel better. So, she laughed it off. But that still didn't make her any warmer. Eraqus walked towards her and took off his white jacket and placed it around her. She slowly stuck her arms through the sleeves and covered herself. The jacket was a little bigger on her so it looked more like a robe on her. She pulled out her long pink hair out of the robe so it can dry in the wind easier.

"Thanks." She replied finally. He nodded, and he held out his arm.

"Come on, I'm sure the Master is waiting for us. It is pretty late." At first, she hesitated. She looked at his arm, and asked politely.

"Are you sure? You don't have to if you don't want to, I'll be fine." He simply smiled, and she saw a hint of light in his eyes.

"It's alright. Come on." His voice was ever so calm, and it made her heart beat a little faster. Still, it would be rude of her to say no. He was such a gentleman after all. So, she slowly held his arm, almost like a princess holding her prince's arm, and the two headed back home.

But Xehanort was still in Eraqus's thoughts. Usually, he be walking home either hand in hand or his hands were wrapped around Xehanort's arm. It was sure a different experience, but it was not the same. He looked down at Kuria, who had her head down most of the journey. _"Maybe's she's tired."_ He thought to himself. It did look like she used a lot of energy to use both magic and her keyblade. He shuffled his shoulder so she can rest her head on his arm. She didn't say anything or moved away. He was still being nice and for sure a gentleman. He always was, especially for Xehanort.

After returning and she returned to her room on her own, Eraqus went to his room and lay on his own bed. He reached under his bed, and took out a small journal. He took out his pen and opened up to a blank page.

" _One more night and Xehanort should be back from his training. I cannot wait to see him. I hope he misses me as much as I have missed him."_

One more night until Xehanort should be back from his training.

Next morning though, Eraqus got a letter from under his door, with Xehanort's hand writing.

 _End of Chapter 1_


End file.
